30 Day OTP Challenge - Spamano
by ultimate-sass-king
Summary: Day 1: Holding Hands


**A/N: Yep, I've decided to do the OTP challenge. I will be doing it for Spamano and Darlos (my oc couple.)**

All Lovino had wanted to do that night was sleep. But no, Antonio, being the weird person that he is, couldn't be sensible and go to the fair in the daytime. Lovino had asked him why, and the only answer he got was because "it was prettier at night." And, Lovino would be lying if he said Antonio was / The minute the two had driven up and parked, Lovino was entranced by the sounds and the sights of the fair that visited their town every six months. Lovino could hear the muffled sounds of people screaming, exhilarated laughter, and the music some of the vendors were playing. br / Lovino looked over at his boyfriend as they got out of the car, noting just how absolutely exuberant he was. Antonio had the widest of smiles plastered on his face, a small laugh escaping him as he walked up to the entrance, wallet already in hand to pay for the both of them. Lovino simply shook his head and followed after him, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

As they entered, Lovino yawned some, taking notice of just how tired he was. "So, now that we're here, what exactly do you wanna do?" Lovino questioned Antonio, eyeing the man next to him. Antonio looked up in determination, "I only came for one thing, my dear Lovino." "And what exactly is that?" Antonio pointed in front of them, Lovino's eyes roving over to where Antonio was gesturing. The Ferris Wheel.

Lovino started shaking his head, even as Antonio grabbed his hand and pulled him into the line. "Nu uh, no way, hell no, do you know how /high/ that is!?" Lovino wrenched his hand back to his own person. Antonio frowned some before letting out a small breath, soft smile in tow, "Lovino, I'll be right there with you. Besides, you'll get to see everything from up there. All the buildings, all the pretty lights, the sky..." Antonio's voice trailed off as he thought about it, quickly moving to take the next spot in line, making sure his boyfriend was right there with him.

The closer they got to the Ferris Wheel, the more anxious Lovino got. Though, he tried not to show it, but the foot tapping and chewing on nails was a dead giveaway. Antonio thought about saying something, but he knew that would just damage the Italian's ego.

Finally, they were at the beginning of the line and into their cart, fate sealed as the doors were shut. They then slowly moved up. That's when Lovino started to crumble. "A-Antonio, I can't do this. You /know/ I'm scared of heights." Antonio looked over to find Lovino's eyes screwed shut, a small tremble wracking through the man. Antonio gently reached for his boyfriend's hand, thumb lightly stroking his knuckles. Antonio tried not to let out a small laugh that bubbled up as Lovino held onto Antonio's hand for dear life.

Lovino slowly opened his eyes to look down at their hands, finding the ride was easier if he focused on something else. Antonio nodded his head, a small smile gracing his face. "Focus on my hand," his voice was gentle and soft. Lovino gave a curt nod as he did as instructed. Lovino took in every detail of Antonio's hand. The smoothness of the top of his hand, the rough callouses on his palm and fingers, all results from centuries of work. A slight smile creeped its way onto Lovino's face. He was so lucky to be holding the hands that gave so much for him. Even luckier to be with the man that they belonged to.

Antonio's voice interrupted Lovino's thoughts, "I want you to follow my hand, okay?" "O-okay," Lovino mumbled a response, watching intently as Antonio moved his hand over to the glass gently placing it on it. "We're gonna be fine, okay? /You're/ going to be fine." Lovino exhaled breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Y-you can move your h-hand now," he murmured after a few moments, confident in himself. Antonio nodded his head, proud of Lovino for overcoming his fear, even if it was just a little. The moment Antonio removed his hand, Lovino let out a small gasp. Not one of fear, but of awe. Antonio had been right when he said that it was beautiful. All the lights from the cars and the buildings looked like stars twinkling in the night sky. The actual night sky above was only slightly cloudy, allowing small glimpses of the thousands of stars that lay underneath. Lovino finally looked down, smile growing wider. The other people below looked so incredibly small, almost like ants. And, for just a little while, Lovino stopped worrying about everything. He leaned forward to gently take both of Antonio's hands in his own. The hands that helped him through so much. He gently brought them to his lips, placing soft, butterfly kisses on each, a soft "thank you" hanging in the air.


End file.
